


Goodbye

by juyeonism



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, another work from my tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:28:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23650855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juyeonism/pseuds/juyeonism
Summary: Changmin invented a chip that increases a person's immunity to almost a hundred percent. Having no volunteers to test it on whatsoever, Younghoon, his colleague, freely offered himself. Love bloomed between them, until the chip happened to have a defect.
Relationships: Ji Changmin | Q/Kim Younghoon
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> \- another work from my tumblr

Eyes that were once full of life slowly turned into an abyss of nothingness. Younghoon was running out of time and so did Changmin's people. The shock had sent most of Younghoon's body into paralysis, almost fully damaging his medulla.

The twenty-five per cent of success failed Changmin as it warned him. He shouldn't have went on with the research and abandoned it for something greater, they said. But he sticked with his biggest project yet, or he thought it was. A chip inserted in your central nervous system to increase immunity to all kinds of diseases to its maximum: what could go wrong? _Basically everything._

Younghoon was the only volunteer. He was Changmin's colleague and he supported him in his project's hardest and best times. When Changmin's plans were ready, he was the one who found engineers and neuroscientists to produce the chip. He knew no one would do it, so he risked it. That's when Changmin knew he loved him, and Younghoon did all of this because he loved him too.

Seeing his fading existence through the glass window sent Changmin's wholeness in a disheveled heap. 

"I made you like this, why can't I do otherwise?" He whispered.

His vague thoughts cleared when he heard unstable audio going through his earpiece. It meant Younghoon was about to say something and Changmin was ready to hear his voice, all for the last time.

"I can still remember your face when I told you I wanted to be your volunteer. It couldn't sink in to you until I laid on that bed to get the chip implanted." Younghoon said. His lips didn't move. Instead, he flinched and flinched after sending each sentence. Anxiety rushed through his tangled nerves at how he communicated with his mind, which was one of the chip's defects, might make his situation worse.

"You're probably blaming yourself for this. Stop it. It was my decision to get the chip inside me, and I was stupid. I mean, who in the right mind would want some kind of unstudied technology to enter your body right?" He crept a smile in spite of the pain his body endured, "It was all worth it, though. You've shown your full potential and proved that you're one of the best out there. I'm so proud of you."

The ICD beside his bed showed that the electric activity in his heart slowed down rapidly, and Younghoon seemed to notice it. There were still many things left unsaid. Changmin's dreams he wished to reach with Younghoon and him alone, but time ran out. It was never enough to start with.

"I guess this is it. I love you, Changmin. Goodbye."


End file.
